Abre tu corazon
by NeKoT
Summary: [Song-fic] es un POV de Rei... dedicado a su fénix


Bueno aca me tienen de nuevo y trayendoles algo del repertorio de canciones que tengo de este grupo, y es q a decir verdad son muy buenas sus letras y canciones...

disclaimer: como todos saben Beyblade no me pertenece para suerte de Tyson... nn

Titulo: **ABRE TU CORAZON**

Grupo: Octavia

--------------

_Tú que siempre diste vueltas antes de avanzar_

_Túque nunca diste alas atus instintos_

_Tú que no arriesgaste_

_Tú que no ganaste_

_Tú que nunca fuiste mas alla del miedo_

--------------

Siempre temiste el ser herido, el ser débil y vulnerable ante la vista de los demás, sin querer mostrar aquello que tus pensamientos inundan, aquello que a tu corazón agobia, aquello que a tu alma consume... todos esos sentimientos que has suprimido dentro de tu ser, los has sabido mantener ocultos tras la fría mascara de hielo que tu rostro ostenta... por mas que seas el mejor en todo lo que haces dime ¿en verdad te encuentras satisfecho?? Pues parece que no ya que vuelves a intentar por que dices que no es perfecto mas dime... que es la perfección?? Yo no lo se... acaso ser perfecto tiene que causar tanto pesar?? Si es así prefiero seguir siendo pueril e imperfecto... así soy mas feliz... y quiero compartir un poco de esta felicidad contigo...

--------------

_Abre tu corazón_

_Arriesgate_

_Abre tu corazón_

_Decídete_

--------------

Deja caer esa mascara que te impide disfrutar de tu juventud, deja atrás esa amargura que siente tu espíritu, ven conmigo yo te puedo enseñar tantas cosas, como la belleza de un amanecer, el significado del canto de las aves, la beldad de una flor, el efímero susurro del viento, lo quimérico de las noches... solo pido que abras tu corazón

--------------

_Tú que siempre quieres maas de lo que puedes dar_

_Tú que por no entregar, nunca supiste amar_

_Tú que te guardaste_

_que no te brindaste_

_Tú que siemprefuiste por dondehay seguridad_

--------------

Porque así eres tú... siempre tan seguro de tus pasos, sabiendo muy bien lo que quieres mas sin embargo no has podido disfrutar de la vida... del amor... y es que tu abuelo te dijo tantas veces que el amor te hace débil, mas dime ahora que tan fuerte eres?? Ya se que responderás 'lo suficiente para valerme por mi mismo'... pero date cuenta que no estas solo en el mundo y aunque no te agrade siempre habrá personas que se preocupen por ti y tu por ellas aunque sea solo un instante... esos son tus amigos... ese soy yo... se que te es difícil admitir pero yo se muy bien que soy para ti un amigo, aunque yo desearía ser mas que eso... lo se, pido demasiado de ti... pero no pierdo las esperanzas y algunas de tus acciones me hacen dudar respecto a lo que si sientes por mi en realidad es amistad... talvez alucino o simplemente es la aspiración de mi corazón... pero por ello es que aun mantengo los anhelos de llegar a enseñarte que el amor aunque no es perfecto es una bella experiencia

--------------

_Abre tu corazón_

_Entregaté_

_Abre tu corazón_

_Libérate_

--------------

Echa a la basura todo aquello que te ata a la realidad, ven conmigo, volemos lejos de aquí... ja! mas fantasías de mi corazón... y es que me duele ver que no eres feliz, no se que hacer para verte reír... acaso no has anhelado alguna ves tocar el cielo?? 'ilusiones tontas, Rei' me dices, mas cuando toco tus manos siento la electricidad que recorre nuestras pieles, el sonrojo en tus mejillas y la calidez que trasmites a través de tus ojos... si tan solo me dejaras amarte...

--------------

_Tú que siempre te guardaste lo que te sobró_

_Tú que nunca fuiste mas que un simple espectador_

_Tú que no apostaste_

_Dejame decirte_

_Que lo que dejaste ir nunca más volverá_

--------------

Porque el tiempo que transcurre no regresará, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz... déjame intentar recobrar de ti aquel candor que piensas ya no poseer, no es así! Yo te enseñare, solo dame la oportunidad... te demostraré lo equivocado que estas, sigues pensando que son todas ilusiones mías?? Debo aclararte que no es así... y te lo voy a probar... esta noche te demostrare lo que es capaz de hacer una persona por amor, te entregare mi cuerpo y mi alma en un beso... y veras que el cielo no esta tan lejos...

--------------

_Abre tu corazón_

_Arriesgate_

_Abre tu corazón_

_Te esperaré_

_Abre tu corazón_

_Decideté_

--------------

Yo ya lo decidí, ahora es tu turno... dime que harás?? Sea cual sea tu decisión ten presente que yo la aceptare, y si resulta ser amarga para mi no te preocupes que se presentaran mas oportunidades, y yo esperare después de todo siempre lo e hecho...

---------FIN--------

Que tal?? Les gusto?? Aunque fue hecha con prisa creo que resulto bien nomás y es que parece que el bloqueo mental que tenia esta desapareciendo... XD estoy muy feliz y por eso estoy escribiendo tanto.... y ya saben manden reviews!!


End file.
